brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Recycling/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. A wall with a cabinet on it is shown. A robot, Moby, is standing at a sink. He places a soda can in a recycling bin. A man, Tim, approaches. TIM: Hey, you can’t put that in there. That soda will gunk up the recycling machines. Hey, how did that get in there? Tim picks the soda can out of the recycling bin and pours the soda into the sink. Then he pulls a letter out of the recycling bin and reads from it. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, How does recycling work? From Sabina. Tim holds up a newspaper. TIM: Recycling means that we take something like this newspaper from last Sunday and process it so it can be used again. All sorts of things can be recycled: paper, plastic, aluminum cans, batteries, and even motor oil. A newspaper, a plastic cup, a can, a battery, and a tin of oil are shown. MOBY: Beep! TIM: Right. Sorting is the first step in recycling. Some cities require higher levels of sorting, like making sure different kinds of paper are separate. But the most common requirement is to place paper products in one bin, sturdy containers like glass and plastic bottles and metal cans in another, and regular trash in a third bin. Three recycling bins are shown. The first is labeled with a picture of paper, the second is labeled with a bottle and tin can, and the third is labeled with a picture of a trash bin. TIM: Then, you either drop off your recyclables or put them out to be collected. Moby is shown waving in front of the house as a recyclables collection truck drives away. TIM: Newspapers are taken to a paper mill. At the mill, paper goes through a chemical wash to separate ink from paper. A paper mill is shown. Inside, cylinders are shown connected to each other in a series by a network of tubing. TIM: A slusher turns the old paper into a mushy mix of paper fiber called pulp. Detergent dissolves the ink and carries it away. A tub full of pulp is shown. Then, the pulp is shown being strained through a series of screens. TIM: Screens remove contaminants like bits of tape or dirt. The pulp that’s left gets bleached and mixed with additional pulp from wood chips to strengthen it. The pulp is shown with pieces of wood in it. TIM: The pulp is poured onto a moving screen that lets the moisture out. Once it’s hardened, the paper is fed through steam-heated rollers that flatten it into a continuous sheet of paper. The pulp is shown flowing down a chute. Then, several large rollers are shown. TIM: Tomorrow’s newspaper can be printed on that same paper, and the recycling loop is complete. Pretty cool! Newspapers with the recycle symbol on them are shown on a conveyor belt. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Yeah, that soda can is eventually going to a recycling plant, too—an aluminum recycling plant, obviously. First, the aluminum gets shredded into small pieces. Then, the pieces are all melted into a huge furnace to make molten, or liquefied, aluminum. Lastly, they’re shaped into metal casts called ingots that can be melted down later and used for making new aluminum products. A pile of shredded aluminum is shown. Then, red liquid is shown flowing down a chute. Finally, a pyramid of aluminum bars is shown. MOBY: Beep? Moby holds up an empty bottle of water. TIM: Well, plastics are a little more complicated. That’s because there are many different types of plastic, and they can’t be mixed with other types. Most plastics have a little recycle sign on them with a number and a special code. That’s the resin identification code, and each one stands for a different type of plastic. Seven recycle symbols are shown. The first one is labeled with a number one and the text “Pete.” The second one is labeled with the number two and the text “HDPE.” The third is labeled with the number three and the letter “V.” The fourth is labeled with the number four and the text “LDPE.” The fifth is labeled with the number five and the letters “PP.” The sixth is labeled with the number six and the letters “PS.” The seventh is labeled with the number seven and the word “other.” TIM: So before they can be recycled, plastics need to be very carefully sorted. Actually, many communities only recycle a few types of plastic because it’s too expensive to recycle every kind. So make sure you check with your local recycling program to see what can and can’t be recycled. Most things with a 1, 2, or 3 identification code usually can be recycled—things like water and soda bottles, grocery bags, milk and juice cartons, and detergent bottles. The first three recycle symbols reappear with their corresponding text. The various types of plastics described appear beneath the recycle symbols. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, yeah, it does take some work to recycle, but recycling is better for us and for the earth. Recycling reduces pollution, energy, and the use of raw materials; it creates jobs; and it reduces the need for landfills. A cloud of exhaust, a stack of paper, a person picking up a recycling bin, and a landfill are shown. MOBY: Beep! Moby starts emptying new bottles in the sink and putting them in a recycling bin. TIM: Um, it’s nice to see you so excited about recycling. Okay, that’s really not the idea!Category:BrainPOP Transcripts